And Just Like That, It Was Over
by AliceJericho
Summary: Justin Finch-Fletchley's relationship with Padma Patil doesn't end too well. For ObessedHPFanatic's "The Back to School Challenge."


**Author's Note: **The last pairing I ever expected to write, but I here is a Justin Finch-Fletchley/Padma Patil story. This is for _ObessedHPFanatic_'s The Back to School Challenge. Apparently it's a competition… Don't know how well I'll do! =] Anyway, this is my best shot!

* * *

><p>"I was thinking…" Padma Patil said as she moved closer to her boyfriend on his bed. Justin Finch-Fletchley would never have been allowed to have a girl in his room when his parents were home – luckily for him they weren't. They disappeared just before lunch and he had not hesitated to take his girlfriend upstairs.<p>

"Thinking about?" he asked with a small smile, watching her fingers moved up his chest. He had definitely made an impression on her over the summer – she was much more outgoing and undoubtedly braver – and she had done the same for him – he was no longer as naïve.

"We've been together for awhile now…" the summer before he wouldn't have had the slightest idea about what she was implying – things had definitely changed, though. "And we've been through a lot…" that was a reference to the Battle of Hogwarts. "And I'm going back to Hogwarts soon…" She moved herself so she was lying on top of him, staring into his eyes, raking her hands through his curly hair.

He should have felt bad because it was his intention to 'sleep' with her when he let her into his room. Even if what he planned to do afterwards was pretty terrible. Regardless, he kissed her lips passionately and, as the Muggles said, let the _magic_ happen.

* * *

><p>It bugged him to no end when she put his shirt on when they decided to go back downstairs. She looked far too good… He felt an urge to throw her on the couch and go for round two. He couldn't though. That wasn't part of his plan.<p>

"Where did your parents go, anyway?" Padma asked as she stretched out on the couch. _She's already there…_ Justin though before he caught himself and took a deep breath, focusing on anything other than his girlfriend.

"Diagon Alley, I guess." He shrugged. All blood rushed from one head to the other as she stood from the couch and sauntered into his family's kitchen. Her legs were perfect. They were long – considering her small stature, anyway - and her Indian heritage ensured that they were a brilliant colour. His eyes started at her small feet and followed her legs until his view was blocked by the hem of his own shirt.

"How long do you think they'll be?" she pulled at the waistband of his boxers hinting that she wanted to go again.

"Have a seat, Pad." Justin said bravely, pulling a seat out from the dining table for his – soon to be ex – girlfriend.

"Are you about to tell me you have some sort of disease?"

"No, that's not possible." She smiled obviously believe his lie. He was unsure of what Lavender Brown had been hiding during the hectic year.

"Are you going to have the talk with about a long distance relationship being hard?"

"Sort of…" he grabbed a chair and sat down opposite her.

The Ravenclaw girl looked him in the eye and knew instantly what his intentions were. One thing that hadn't changed about Justin was his inability to hide his feelings. He could be read like a book.

"Don't do this." She pleaded with him, reaching over to grab his hand. "You can't."

"Padma…" he sighed as he tried to take his hand back but she had a death grip on it, "You're going back to school. If we're still together then I won't get to see you until Christmas and that's if you even leave…"

"But I trust you, Just." The Hufflepuff quirked his eyebrow and bit back a demeaning laugh.

"So?" he asked cruelly, "Trust has nothing to do with it." Justin knew that he was the last person Padma should have trusted.

"I just thought... Maybe you were afraid I was going to break up with you so you beat me to it..." Padma's voice was full of innocence and fear. She was horrified that Justin had had the nerve to break up with her. Especially after they had just had _sex_ for the first time.

Justin froze. He may have been growing cold hearted very slowly but somewhere deep down inside him was the Hufflepuff he had been when the Hat sorted him at age eleven. He had true feelings for Padma. He would never forget that _she_ had said 'yes' to _him_ even after he had been absolutely humiliated by Zacharias Smith in the Room of Requirement one day when they were all hiding out. She had been loyal to him and here he was breaking her heart…

"You should go get changed." Justin stood up before Padma could say anything else and disappeared out the kitchen door.

Being a Ravenclaw, Padma wisely stood up and ascended the stairs. She ripped his shirt off of her body as soon as she stepped into this messy room. With haste she pulled on her clothes, not caring to make herself look presentable because that could be done when she was out of _his_ house. Once dressed, she, without a moment's hesitation, pulled out her wand and waved it around carelessly.

The mess she made was horrific. Worse than even Justin could make in a month. Picture frames shattered, posters tore, clothes flew out of his wardrobe and Padma Patil smiled at her handy work.

With light feet she descended the same stairs she had gone up minutes before and walked through the kitchen door with her head held high. Justin was smoking a cigarette – something she had hated from the beginning – and his eyes were following her as she moved to the middle of the garden.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, Justin. Hell hath no fury!" She screamed at him and her words were accentuated by a loud popping noise. She had apparated and wasn't coming back.


End file.
